Summer Vacation
by Continual123
Summary: As Isabella and Phineas watch their kids, Charles, Riona, David, and Bonnie, return home starting summer vacation, both parents has to find ways to survive with these kids for 104 days. With help from Ferb's family, their old parents, Candace, and their lovable pet Penny whose is the daughter of Perry.(Disclaimer None of the characters, places, and inventions are mine.)
1. Home

In a simple city, there was a house where an extraordianary family lives, a couple of years went by after the amazing summer ended and school began. Phineas Flynn experienced both Middle School, HighSchool, and went to a University. There he was with Isabella for quite sometimes and finally romance was sparked and a proposal was at hand with a beautiful wedding. Then they had a son whose name was Charles, then a daughter, Riona. Then another son, David, and last of all, their daughter Bonnie. They lived a happy life especially when school was out. The bus came and all the kids jumped off the car screaming, "SUMMER VACATION! HOORAY!" The father smiled parking in the garage, Isabella opened the front door holding a pot of mixed vegetable. "Kid's calm down." But the two youngest just continue running around in the front yard. "I'll help with dinner." Riona said coming in the room. "Dad? Tomorrow, can I visit Uncle Ferb?"Charles asked. He looked at him and said, "School just ended, and instead of spending time with your family?" The boy just nodded. "I'll think about it now go upstairs and get changed."

He ran off inside as Phineas sighed. "Dad! Look at me." Then he saw her completely drenched in mud." BONNIE! What happened?" She pointed to the running hose. "AAH! Bonnie, a lady shouldn't be covered in filth! Now get inside and get cleaned." The girl first said no, after a while she got tired and obeyed her mom. When the house finally settled, they both collapsed unto the couch petting their female platypus,Penny. "Wow! Summer vacation, freedom for the kids? This may get a little too difficult." Isabella said. "Don't worry, We will be fine, just remember why we have kids. Now excuse me while I have to go tell Charles a little surprise." He left upstairs and a sound of a door closing was heard. Isabella just sighed then turned to see a family photo of them all togethor smiling. She looked at it for awhile and smelled something burning, "Riona!" She screamed and ran to the kitchen.


	2. Bonnie Her With Love

As dinner came by, Charles had a huge grin on his face, "Uncle Ferb is coming this tomorrow!" All the children celebrated as Riona came holding a pan of roast beef. After thirty two tries, one came out perfectly and everyone ate with joy, but Bonnie was upset. "Daddy, can we have a mud party with cousin Caiden and Lizbeth?" Isabella had an expression of shock and upsetness. "Bonnie, we can't do that." She started to argue until Isabella used her mom powers to shut it down. Bonnie ended up being upset and went to her room and slam the door shut. It was quiete for awhile, then one by one the kids went up to their rooms doing whatever they want. "You know, Bonnie is sort of like you." Phineas said. She got up and went to wash the dishes. "Admit it, you whatever you wanted to achive you will reach to the very end, for example, Riona is tinkering trying new things with curiousity. Charles has your determination on working hard. David has your face and Bonnie is also like you. I can't imagine what a wonderful woman she will turn to be like her mother." Phineas said hugging her. "Aaw thank you, let me go upstairs and talk with Bonnie." She ran up and left a dish on Phineas' hand. He chuckled and went to start cleaning.

She knocked on the door and said, "Bonnie, I'm coming in." Then she went inside and saw the bed empty and heard a small sound of sniffing. She went to the closet to see Bonnie crying. "Bonnie why are you crying?" Isabella said with a sympatetic tone. 'I'm not crying." She said wiping off every tear. "What's wrong dear?" Then she said, "Everything I do it makes you very angry even the things I enjoy, it looks like you like Riona more since she helps you the most." The Isabella just came and hugged her saying, "I don't give any favortism with my adorable children, I may get mad, but I will always love you Bonnie." Then she carried Bonnie to bed singing a lullaby," My precious child so gentle and sweet. Lying gently beneath your sheet. You may dream and go as far off to the sky, but I will always love you every day and be close and nigh." She fell asleep with Isabella got up, turned off the lights, and closed the door saying, "Good night."


	3. Uncle Ferb and Aunt Vanessa

The night was dark and black, the only light was the moon illuminating on the ground. A black figure flashed across the moon. He looked across the window seeing a man lying on the floor. As he flashed his sword aiming straight toward the man he stood up and blocked his strike. "You thought you will catch me off guard did you? Well I am always prepared." Then he pushed him across the room which he drops his sword. Finally the sword was pointing at his neck saying, "Before you die, I have one thing to say." He looked at him and finally said, "Charles time to get up." "What?" Charles said. "Wake up!" He jumped off the bed looking at Riona. "Mom said to come down for breakfast." He angrily stared at her and said, " It's the first day of summer vacation, let me sleep in." She looked at him and said, " Yeah, Mom let you do that a week ago, come on now." Then she went away with sounds of footstep going downstairs. At breakfast, Charles was groggily eating his cereal, Riona waiting for the toast to pop out, Bonnie slobbering her oatmeal, and David eating waffles. Isabella was multitasking with washing dishes, making waffles, and making coffee.

"Isabella are you ready for Ferb and Vanessa's visit?" She looked at him and said, "Do you wonder why Ferb married her?" Phineas took a moment to think and said, " Well it his life and I cannot control what he do." Then he grabbed a cup of coffee and went to the kids. "Uncle Ferb is coming today! Uncle Ferb is coming today!" Bonnie shouted in rhythm. "Bonnie can you keep it down." David shouted. "Why?" "Because it is annoying." "Why?" "Just . . . Just because." "Why?" "Bonnie who's coming today?" Phineas asks. "Uncle Ferb!" Then he slightly winked at David and whispered to him, "Just let her do what she wants." After a while she quieted down and left to the living room. After the kids left, Isabella fell down on the chair relieving out her stress with a loud sigh. "Well, peace at last." Then there was a loud doorbell ring. Then Bonnie screamed, "UNCLE FERB YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" "Well that was short termed." Phineas said. "Time to see Ferb." He opened the door with Ferb outside with Vanessa. "Uncle Ferb! Aunt Vanessa! Lift me up!" Bonnie said. But Vanessa said, "I'm sorry, but your second cousin is coming and I am not able to do it." "But I am!" Ferb said and picked her up and waving her around her.

"Whee! Higher, Higher!" She said. "Well Bonnie, Uncle Ferb is tired, why won't you play with David. "Okay" Then she ran upstairs. "Ha, Ferb it's been a long time how has it been with your second child." "Well, it's been hard for Vanessa, but we're pretty excited aren't we?" Vanessa just nodded and said, "May I please sit down?" She slowly sat down on the couch. "How was Cheril?" Isabella asked Vanessa. "Well, she is right now at a friend's house. Well lately she's been moody and alone for awhile." They looked worry and said, "Vanessa you must show to her that you will always be for her." "Then she said, "Oh don't worry, I was like her with my Dad." Then Ferb's face suddenly became solemn. "Anyway," Vanessa said, "How is it possible that you could take care of four kids?" "Well, mother's intuition I guess." Isabella said. She suddenly looked tired and weak, "I'm sorry, but can I rest for awhile?" Isabella helped her upstairs and took her away as Ferb and Phineas sat together reminiscing memory. "Phineas, you finally married Isabella." "Well Ferb I finally got the guts to do it and . . ." Then there was a loud a scream upstairs, Ferb and Phineas ran upstairs to see what happen. "Phineas! Call the hospital, Vanessa broke her water. She's going through labor!"


End file.
